Le paradis sur terre
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Suite à l'une des nombreuses disputes de ses parents, Harry décide de partir seul dans la nuit. HPDM UA Pour Am


**Cet OS est pour la merveilleuse et splendide Am alias music67love ! Qui a dit « encore elle »? Pas ma faute c'est la sienne u_u Si elle n'aurait pas écrit hier je n'aurais pas eu a écrire ça u_u … Meuh nan ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire ! Et j'espère que ça va plaire ! Et… C'est encore Am qui l'a corrigé Mici Am !**

Avancer seul dans la nuit, avancer dans le froid, dans la faim, dans la peur, dans la tristesse…Avancer sans certitude d'arriver vivant au point d'arrivé. Mais, après tout, quel point d'arrivé ? Car moi je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, ni de ce qu'il est. J'avance dans le noir, c'est tout.

Je suis parti, c'est tout ce qui me restait à faire après tout. Mes parents se sont encore disputés, une fois de plus. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, depuis que je leur ai dit être gay. Lily, la douce et belle Lily prend toujours mon partit mais ce cher James… J'en pouvais plus de rester là.

Déjà des heures que je marche, le temps exact je ne le sais pas, j'ai oublié ma montre en même temps que mon porte-monnaie. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de manger avant de partir, je voulais juste m'enfuir loin des cris…

J'ai 18ans maintenant, je vais probablement bientôt déménager comme ça tout ira bien. Déménager… Si je m'en sors vivant. Le froid de novembre me glace, ma veste ne me couvre pas du tout. J'aurais du aller chez Hermione… Mais ma mère va aller me chercher là, c'est sûr. Pour le Terrier c'est pareil. Elle irait voir partout et je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

J'aurais pu essayer chez Nott, peut-être aurait-il accepté de m'accueillir un temps… Mais je ne sais même pas ou je suis. Loin. Je ne suis même pas allé chercher ma voiture dans le garage du voisin, j'avais trop envie de foutre le camp pour les attendre et la prendre.

Je n'ai plus de force… Je me sens m'écrouler contre un mur, voila, c'est la fin… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Mourir seul contre un mur, gelé, au beau milieu de nul-part. C'est une belle fin si on y pense, j'ai toujours voulu être seul alors que le monde entier me collait au basque, je devrais être heureux.

Une mort idiote… Ah, que c'est digne de moi… Foncer tête baissée, ma devise… Certains désapprouvent, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Je les imagine bien sur ma tombe en train de dire « Ah en voila une mort ! Je l'ai toujours prévenu de réfléchir avant d'agir pourtant ! »

Certains vont se réjouir de ma perte, plusieurs me détestaient. Je suis populaire, et ouais. On m'adore, on m'idole… Et certains voudraient bien ma tête sur un piquet pour ça. Je me demande s'ils vont la faire tirer… Qui sait? Le gagnant l'empaillera et l'accrochera dans son salon entre deux orignaux. J'espère que ma mère n'ira jamais dans ce salon, je crois bien qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

Voila, je divague complètement. Je ne veux pas perdre conscience, pas déjà. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être dans une situation d'infériorité. À moins que quelqu'un passe avec un flingue et me tire dessus, ça serait pas mal, ça abrégerait mes souffrances. C'est décidé, le prochain qui passe, je cri « Je suis gay, tirez-moi dessus » Je suis sure que ça va marcher.

Petit bémol… Personne n'est passé depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je suis seul, complètement seul. Moi, Harry Potter. Que la vie est mal faite parfois.

Mes yeux se ferment mais je me force à les garder ouvert. Je m'assoie contre le mur, ça aidera peut-être… Le ciel est beau… On voit les étoiles, c'est rare que je peux en apercevoir autant… Peut-être que dans quelques heures, moi aussi je serais là-haut pour briller. Qui sait…

Voila, mes yeux se ferment, je ne peux les garder bien ouvert. Je m'éteins… Je meurs, doucement… Je ne savais pas que mourir me réchaufferais à ce point là par contre. J'aurais du me laisser aller avant, avoir su…

Je me sens porter et je réalise que c'est une couverture qui m'a réchauffé. Quelqu'un est passé… Et merde je n'ai pas pu crier ma réplique, à la place on me sauve. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux en fait… Je devrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux…

Je n'ai plus froid du tout maintenant et je me sens déposer sur quelque chose. Un sofa. Je finis par ouvrir mes yeux avec difficulté et paresse, moi qui ne voulais pas les fermer au départ…

Non, j'avais raison au départ, je m'éteignais. Je suis mort, c'est sûr, car devant moi se trouve un ange. Pourquoi il n'y en avait pas des comme ça sur terre ? C'est vraiment du gâchis, comme j'aurais aimé l'avoir à mon école…

-Maman, il a ouvert les yeux !

Maman…

-Est-ce que ça va?

Il me parle…

-M'entends-tu?

À moi…

-J'ai toujours cru aux anges, je murmure finalement.

L'ange blond fronce les sourcils avant de rire. Il a un rire magnifique… Oui, vraiment, la mort est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie… Si on peut le dire comme ça.

-Mais je ne croyais pas aller au paradis, je croyais que les gays allait en enfer, je continue en murmurant. Mais en enfer, il n'y a pas d'ange…

Il se penche vers moi et me sourit.

-Peut-être suis-je un démon alors, me chuchote-t-il avant qu'une femme arrive dans la pièce.

Sa mère. Elle me regarde, inquiète, et je soupire. Même mort, il y aura toujours des mères pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Et soudain, une pensé me traverse l'esprit.

-Je ne suis pas mort…

Le blond secoue la tête en souriant alors que la mère semble inquiète. Et voila, la magie est gâchée. Je vais retrouver les disputes de mes parents. J'aurais vraiment dû leur demander de me flinguer… Bah, ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

Je sens qu'on me porte et je réalise que c'est l'ange qui me tient dans ses bras pour me poser sur un lit. Un ange… Alors il y en a de cette espèce sur terre… Oui, la vie est vraiment injuste, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas mis dans mon école ?

-Draco, je m'appelle Draco.

-Oh.

Draco… Il a un nom de dieu, une allure d'ange… Une démarche de roi… Il a vraiment tout pour lui…

-Harry… J'ai faim.

Oui, j'ai très faim et je suis complètement exténué… Puis je le vois se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser sur les lèvres, tout doucement. Elles sont chaudes…

-Menteur, je marmonne finalement. Je suis bien au paradis.

**Fin**

**Voila, je sais que d'un coup il l'embrasse, que ça fini vite et tout mais… mais voila quoi **


End file.
